Phantom Fenrir T125JB
Phantom Fenrir T125JB (Japanese: ネクロマンサーヴァンリルT125JB, Nekuromansā Vu~anriru T125JB, Necromancer Wanrir'''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40M55C6Y2rg&feature=youtu.be&t=4m19s '''T125JB) is a Balance-Type Beybattle Top that uses the Synchrome System. It was revealed on June 11, 2013 in the South Korean airing of The All-Out Mid-Air Battle!. It is owned by Robo Doji and is a homage to Doji's earlier Beyblades, Wolf D125B and Dark Wolf DF145FS. Shogun Face Bolt: Fenrir/Wanrir *'Attack:' 2/7 *'Defense:' 3/7 *'Stamina:' 2/7 Fenrir features the head of the mythical beast of the same name. Fenrir's head is very reminiscent to the Face Bolt designs of Wolf D125B and Dark Wolf DF145FS because it poses the wolf facing front and opening its mouth. Its mouth is much wider and has more of an oval shape. Its sides make it appear husky as well. The whole design is grey and is outlined in black. Warrior Wheel: Fenrir/Wanrir *'Attack:' 3/7 *'Defense:' 1/7 *'Stamina:' 3/7 Fenrir is a silver Balance-Type Warrior Wheel. While mostly circular, it shape is very jagged and edgy. It is similar to Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF and Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF in that it is one of the few Warrior Wheels to be symmetrical from left-to-right. Each side has various spikes and protrusions. It has six holes (three per side) that cause the Element Wheel used to be seen even more, like as if it is a skeleton similar to the Gargoyle Warrior Wheel. The hole housing the Element Wheel is at the top but down ad the bottom, two opposite-facing paws of Fenrir with five claws each are shown. Element Wheel: Phantom/Necromancer *'Attack:' 4/7 *'Defense:' 2/7 *'Stamina:' 1/7 Phantom is a semi-clear purple Element Wheel that has curves. Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight: '''1.7 Grams *'Attack:' 0/6 *'Defense:' 1/6 *'Stamina:' 0/6 '''T'ornado 125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces a slight wind barrier but hurts a Bey's Stamina. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but is still a decent substitute. Performance Tip: Jog Ball (JB) *'Attack:' 2/6 *'Defense:' 4.5/6 *'Stamina:' 1.5/6 'J'og 'B'all has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually acts more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a K.O. and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. It is outclassed by MB due to more weight and Stamina and RB due to more friction and a wider circumference. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin on top of/in liquids, however, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids, just not that well. Also, in the anime, JB has spikes on the top of this tip but not in real life. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D×Zero-G: Ultimate Tournament In Metal Fight Beyblade 4D×Zero-G: Ultimate Tournament, it appears as a default Beyblade on Zero-G mode called "Necromancer Wanrir SR200PF". Gallery Trivia *"Wanrir" is a portmanteau between "wolf" and "Fenrir". *A necromancer is a kind of sorcerer that uses magic to resurrect the dead, and Phantom being originally named "Necromancer" in the Japanese version is a reference to how Doji kept coming back, as if from the dead. *Necromancer was renamed "Phantom" in the dub for two reasons: it is the darkest-sounding name for an Element Wheel, and a phantom refers to a ghost, referencing Doji returning in Beyblade: Shogun Steel to keep causing trouble and haunt those who had stopped him in the past. *It is the third Beyblade to have the T125JB combo. The first two are Rock Scorpio T125JB and Orojya Revizer T125JB. **It is also the second time its T125 Track is a lime-green color. The first came with Scythe Kronos T125EDS. *Although "Wanrir" is the exact translation of "ヴァンリル", it is possible that is not its official English translation. This is because "イフレイド" translates to "Ifreid" but Takara Tomy officially romanized it as "[[Samurai Ifrit W145CF|Ifr'a'id]]". References Category:Balance Types Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Darkness Element Category:Anime Exclusive Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades